


Hearts in Port Charles; Or, If I Were Writing GH

by orphan_account



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of General Hospital, continuing in a serial fashion. It starts out with Elizabeth/Nikolas, and will eventually evolve to include more characters and storylines, focusing on my favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts in Port Charles; Or, If I Were Writing GH

**Author's Note:**

> This will go AU sometime after the week of 8/19-8/23/13, which, IMHO, was pretty great. I just wanted to tell a story from their of my version of GH. I have a high stress job that leaves me very few hours of free time, so I don't know how often I will be updating.

Elizabeth waited until she heard Cameron’s footsteps fade overhead. When all had been silent in the small house for several minutes, she allowed herself to lie back on the couch and close her eyes. She really should head to bed herself soon, since she had an early shift tomorrow, but she was too exhausted, physically and emotionally, to move. AJ’s hateful words about Jake echoed through her head.

**_None of that would have happened if you had been watching your son._ **

The tears, hot and thick, trickled down Elizabeth’s cheeks. Her boys ( ** _the two you didn’t kill with your negligence_** , said the vicious voice in her head) were upstairs, yet she still felt so very alone. Almost, it seemed, of its own accord, her hand reached into the pocket of her jeans and found her cell phone.

She didn’t even need to open her eyes; she just pressed 1. There was only one person at the top of her favorites, even after everything that had happened between them.

“Nikolas?” Elizabeth was ashamed to hear her voice crack. “Can you come over? I need you.”


End file.
